dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhino
Merc Overview Rhino is a big guy with a big gun which makes it easy to shoot lots of people, just the way he likes it. Profile Rhino quit his MBA halfway through researching his case study "The Elasticity of Supply and Demand in the Modern Private Military Sector" after he realized that in the current market he could make more as a heavy weapons Merc than as a Chief Financial Officer. Hardly anyone is strong enough to carry those big miniguns, and few of them are smart enough to live for very long. For Rhino, it turns out all those gym sessions were finally good for more than cardio. Rhino is perfect at holding down enemy approach routes, soaking up damage and suppressing multiple tangos. Advancing towards him directly is not recommended: his minigun isn't the most accurate weapon, but it does a LOT of damage. He's a slow but potent presence on the battlefield, forcing enemies to take cover or fall back. You can avoid him and take the long route round... but that's what he wants you to do. Abilities Minigun With unlimited ammo, Rhino only needs to worry about spin-up time and overheating while he fills the air with lead. Incredibly deadly at close to medium range, the minigun can chew through waves of the enemy. Weapons Rhino's Default loadout card is the A61 Premium Close Assault Primaries * Ahnuhld-12 (Default) * Hollunds 880 * Remburg 7 Secondaries * DE .50 * Simeon .357 (Default) * Smjüth & Whetsman .40 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Unique Augments * Ice Cold: 40% increase in time until overheating (Minigun). * Nitros: 50% increase to barrel acceleration (Minigun). Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * Statistically, on average, I shoot all of you about nine times. Upon using a mounted machine-gun: * This is actually less fun than using my regular gun. Upon getting a melee kill: * Look at how many enemies fall before me! That's you, that is. Taunts: * Well, aren't you something special? (Sarcastic) * You talk a good fight... but you're just a little squishy thing! (Sarcastic) * Don't concentrate on the noise, concentrate on the bullets! (You're Dead!) * Nothing personal, you understand. (You're Dead!) * Pleasure doin' business with ya! (Farewell) * I've bench-pressed smarter things than you. (I'm The Greatest!) * Should I waste ammo on you? Hardly seems worth it. (I'm The Greatest!) * Someone tried to bully me once. Didn't go so well for them. (I'm The Greatest!) * Listen, titch. You cannot make me angry and you cannot make me care. All you can do is delay me! (Uninterested) * It was this or finish the MBA. And I was just... done with that stuff, y'know? (Uninterested) * I've seen your file. I pity you. (Screw You!) * Your anger, while understandable, is nevertheless futile. (Screw You!) * You being still alive is a great statistical anomaly! (Unknown) Special Taunts: * If it's not from Champagne, then it's not champagne, is it?! * My French is rusty, and my German's poor, but... I can tell you're angry. * I implore you not to make a vulgar exhibition of yourself in this fashion! * There's a helmet that goes with this but... c'mon. Seriously. * Reminds me of my first job; mowing lawns. * That's no way to behave. Have you no manners? * What do you mean, "do I work out"? What do you think?! Trivia * The Ahnuhld-12 is the only primary weapon that comes default for more than one merc, as it is default for both Fletcher and Rhino * The Rhino's natural habitat is usually found in areas containing med stations or large med packs, the Rhino can also be found crouching in corners waiting for its prey. Little is known about this strange creature... ** joke This is because Rhino does have the highest health in game at 200 230 with Try Hard but he can be easily downed if the enemy focus their fire on him. So Rhino players like hanging around healing station and health packs to keep their health up and keep their bullets flying. * Both Sawbonez & Rhino are voiced by the same voice talent, Nonso Anozie. *During the Rogue en Vogue event, Rhino was one of the suspects chosen in the second week, alongside Phantom, Sparks, and Stoker. Beta Info N/A References More Category:Assault